Adeline Salvatore
by i lurve mustangs
Summary: This is about Stefan and Damon's younger sister,  she is vengeful because of what Stefan did to her in the past.  She is in Mystic Falls to Kill Elena.  Will she suceed, or will she and her brothers make amends?  R&R Sucky summary!
1. Chapter 1

Adeline's POV

I sat down in my small apartment in France, with a glass of wine. I'm 14 years old. Well actually more like 150 but I was changed into a vampire when I was 14. I lived in Mystic Falls with my wealthy family. Well the only person I once considered family was my older brother Damon. Now I don't even count him. All of them can go to hell. And if I'm lucky Stefan will go to hell. It sounds very confusing, so I'll give a summary.

I was born into a small. My father was an obsessive vampire hunter from the moment I was born. Because he was convinced that his first wife was killed by a vampire. My mother days after I was born killed herself. She had been planning it, right after I had been born. She named me Adeline (a french name, because she was from Paris.) My father was grief-stricken, and never payed me much attention. That's how Damon and I got so close. We were both used to my father paying all of his attention to St. Stefan. Damon would always sit down with me at breakfast while my father would talk to Stefan. All I ever knew was that I had to get out of there as soon as I could. Then Damon went off to war, and I was alone. Sure, boys were always vying for my attention, but I never looked long enough to get interested. Then Katherine came. She always smiled at Stefan and then pretend she was my best friend. I was used to Stefan ignoring me, but then Damon came home and mimicked Stefan. I was hurt. But I was dealing with it. Then one night I knew I was in trouble because I stole my father's journal and he had realized it was gone. He told all three of us if he caught us with it he would seriously consider disowning us, or he might injure us. I asked Damon for my help putting it back. But I saw he was with Katherine. I said some "bad" things about Katherine. He screamed at me to leave, and that he never loved me as a sister, how I was just an unwanted brat. He attracted my father and he saw the diary in my hands, and Damon just sat their watching as he beat me and I cried for the pain to end. That was the day that I decided that I would never verbally show affection for people again.

One night after I had a fight with my father. He wanted me to marry the Moretti boy. I yelled and screamed at him and left the house. He made no move to stop me. I was walking through the woods, and made my way near the river. That's were I saw Katherine. She looked ravenous, when she saw me her eyes became demon-like and fangs popped out of her mouth and then she bit me. I wouldn't say it was painful, but it didn't really feel like anything. All I remember was that she dropped blood into my mouth and I was awake again. I felt powerful. Then Stefan and Damon came down looking for me. It was the most attention I had in months. That's when it happened. They had almost reached us when there was a slight mudslide where we both fell in the river water. The river where we had fallen was about 50 feet deep. I was in a very dangerous position. I was holding onto a branch that was breaking whilst Katherine was holding onto several sturdy branches. Damon had tripped over a branch and hit his head and was knocked out.

I was pleading Stefan to help me. He looked between me and Katherine. He chose Katherine, just as my branch broke. Then the water engulfed me. The last image of my life was the knowing smirk Katherine gave me. I knew that she hadn't done anything to Stefan's brain. He had made the choice to let his little sister die, over a girl that toyed with his heart.

Stefan told my father I had drowned, he said he had tried to save me, but it was to late. Stefan basically implied that I had killed myself. I thought that my father would have some sort of remorse. I was wrong, he shrugged and started sending out funeral invites. I left after that, I went to France, and decided to leave well enough alone. Though I had heard that Damon and Stefan had become vampires, nothing about Katherine though.

And that is the story of my life. I have moved on from the pathetic excuse of a life I had led. I had run into my brothers a couple of times and caused a lot of trouble for them. Stefan had at once thought Damon was evil, but I was much worse. I had proved that I wasn't a silly little girl anymore. Now, I was planning my next move. Which was to hunt down Stefan, and at least do something to him that would hurt him. I wasn't exactly sure yet, but I kept my head held high. I heard they were in Mystic Falls now, I wasn't going to let the brotherly affection I used to have for them get in my way before I killed the Doppelganger. If Klaus wanted her, he wasn't going to get her. I hated him after he killed the last vampire I dated. I went online and purchased the ticket to Mystic Falls.

**In Mystic Falls**

I was sitting in the small house I was using. The owner's were out on vacation. It was a little cottage out in the woods, where I wouldn't be disturbed. I heard a light knock on the door. I frowned ad went to answer it. I smelled dog.

"Hello." I said coldly.

"Vampire." he accused.

"Dog." I said wrinkling my nose.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"vervain."

"Well, now that you mention it I could go for some Wolfsbane." I smirked narrowing my eyes.

'Listen, bloodsucker all I wanted was to know if the rumors were true. I heard there was a new

vamp in town." he said leaving. I decided to go get ready to meet my brothers

I decided to take a shower and straighten my hair. My hair is dark with blonde highlights, and my eyes are green. When you mix Itailian and French it tends to look different. I also have a very creamy pale complexion, and I seem to have a permanent smirk glued to my face. I put on a pair of tight skinny jeans, a aqua colored long sleeved t-shirt. I added a pair of black Stilletto's I was at the old Salvatore Boarding House quickly. When I rang the doorbell a girl that looked exactly like Katherine answered.

"May I help you?" she asked nervously. She was definitely the Doppelganger.

"You can help me by letting me in?" I said sweetly, trying to work the whole little girl angle. She wasn't going for it.

"You will let me in." I said making eye contact with her. She ushered me in quickly. I smelled her. She had very little vervain in her system. It was easy to do.

"Elena whose hear?" I hear Stefan asked two people coming downstairs. He and Damon's eyes widened when they saw me.

"No hug for your little sister?" I asked.

"WHAT? SISTER?" Elena asked.

"They never told you about the sister they killed." I said furiously.

"Elena, Katherine was very empowering, and I regret many decisions I made while I was in her presence. But I wish she would have stayed dead." Stefan said, anger in his voice.

"I would never have become a vampire if you hadn't chosen to help her over me. While she was practically already standing up the branch I was holding onto was breaking!" I shouted. Elena looked beyond confused.

"Do you know one thing I've never told anyone? How painful it was." Damon winced.

"Elena, listen to the story, and then please tell us what you think."


	2. Chapter 2

Adeline's POV

After Stefan and Damon told her the story I sat down glaring.

"Stefan did you really do that?" Katherine-er- _Elena_ I mean. I already disliked her.

"I always hated my sister-" he said. I cut him off.

"The feeling is mutual." I said back.

"But, don't listen to her. She's evil. When Damon and I were in Seattle about 40 years ago, she killed so many people that we had to leave. The same thing happened in Chicago, New Jersey, New York, Los Angeles. And many more. Adeline is pure evil." He said finishing his rant.

"Stefan, darling brother, how do you know I'm here for something bad?" I asked innocently.

"What are you here for?" Damon asked

"To kill the Doppelganger." I said nonchalantly.

"Why does everyone want to kill me?" Elena asked.

"Oh, I don't have anything against you personally, I would just enjoy both my brothers and Klaus' pain in watching you die. My brothers would be in pain because they both love you, but Klaus would be in pain because you are not dieing at his hand. It's a win-win situation" I said warmly.

"Well, how do you know you can beat us?" Damon asked.

"Because, you may be a strong vampire, but you are nowhere near the power of an original. I killed the 3rd original 6 weeks ago. You don't want to test me. This is a small hunting range, don't test me brothers." I said fixing them each glares that could kill.

"Leave town now." Stefan said calmly.

"Or what?"

"We know some Werewolves that would love to kill you." Damon said.

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be the best big brother, then that night you watched father beat me and didn't say anything. That one time dad punched you in the face I shouted at him. And you watched him hurt me. I've hated you ever since. But I will kill your precious Elena!" I promised leaving the house. I knew exactly where I was going.

I was in the forest when I finally got there. I went down the staircase and I saw her.

"Well, look who it is. Manipulating everyone didn't get you anywhere did it?" I asked. She looked up at me from her curled up position on the ground.

"Little Miss Salvatore, fancy seeing you here." she said smirking up at me.

"I need your help. I'll get you out of here, but you have to help me kill her. The Doppelganger." I said.

"How'll you get me out of here?" she asked.

"I know a secret about this cave, once when I was locked in here I found a way out, if you put the blood of a vampire on the stone walls the door opens for 1 hour. The catch is that the stone is at the back of the cave where it takes about an hour to get from, so I suggest you hurry." I said and then she ran.

I waited, then she came through.

"Thank you Adeline." she said curtly.

"Just help me kill her." I said.

"We'll discuss it over drinks, on me of course."

"Everything's on you." I said smirking at the double meaning

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"Why did you choose Katherine over her you idiot?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Well, at the time I thought I was in love with Katherine at the time, it was a regretted decision, but it was mad, now we need to find ways to protect Elena." Stefan said.

"She's so small, how could she hurt anyone?" Elena asked. They both snorted.

"She can kill you with her mind, and believe me she will."

AN- sorry for short chappie, hope next one is longer


End file.
